A static magnetic field is used by Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanners to align the nuclear spins of atoms as part of the procedure for producing images within the body of a patient. During an MRI scan, Radio Frequency (RF) pulses generated by a transmitter coil cause perturbations to the local magnetic field, and RF signals emitted by the nuclear spins are detected by a receiver coil. These RF signals are used to construct the MRI images. These coils can also be referred to as antennas. Further, the transmitter and receiver coils can also be integrated into a single transceiver coil that performs both functions. It is understood that the use of the term transceiver coil also refers to systems where separate transmitter and receiver coils are used.
An MRI system consists of many subunits, each powered with mains voltage. A difficulty is that different countries or regions used different mains voltages. For example, European utilities provide AC power with a frequency of 50 Hz, whereas in the United States and Canada 60 Hz is standard. A single phase of Alternating Current (AC) electrical power in the United States is 120V, and a single phase of AC electrical power in Europe is 240 V. If the subunit of the MRI systems is not able to work with the AC power provided, then the unit will need a power transformer and a rectifier. Transformers are large devices, and cannot be used close to the magnet unless they are magnetically shielded. The electromagnetic fields generated by the AC electrical power and transformers can interfere with the acquisition of MRI image data. The power of all of these individual subunits is not managed efficiently. Since MRI systems have a large number of subunits, there can be a large number of power transformers and adaptors in order to power all of the subunits. All of these transformers are expensive and consumes valuable space in the hospital. The wiring for MRI systems can become quite complicated and the voltages used are hazardous.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0068011 describes a remotely powered magnetic resonance injector.